THE ghost OF truth AND lies
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: A ghost of a girl who's heart has been broken by her family and a guy she loves because of their lies, seeks revenge on those people who lie to others. They ended up taking the case. Mai would be in danger, what would Naru do?
1. Chapter 1: first dream,, a broken family

…_**THE GHOST OF TRUTH & LIES,,,**_

_**CHAPTER I: THE FIRST DREAM**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ghost hunt!!!

"I came too early today. Naru and Lin aren't here yet." Mai said when she entered the SPR building.

'I guess I could take a nap while waiting. I still feel sleepy for staying up late last night anyway.' She thought and lay down on the couch.

It didn't take too long before she was off to dreamland.

**In the dream…**

"Wow! What a huge and beautiful house! I wonder what it's like inside?" Mai said thinking aloud.

After saying this, she found herself suddenly transported inside the house. One of the doors in the house was open and she can hear voices from the said room. She walked closer to the open door to see and find out what's happening…

"Greyson, please! You promised Yuui you'd stay. Please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki! But we knew from the start that an arrange marriage like ours can never be successful. Yuui's a smart girl for her age. I know she'll understand."

"But still… You promised her! Don't leave her! Don't leave me! I'm begging you. Stay with us like you said before."

"No! I lied. Fine! I did. So what? I don't love you anymore, Yuuki! Yes, I love our daughter but I love Galatea more. I'm sorry."

Greyson walked towards the walk-in closet to get his clothes and pack. When he opened it, he was surprised to find inside a crying Yuui. Their 8-year-old daughter obviously heard everything.

"Yuui…" Greyson and Yuuki said in unison.

"Daddy…" the girl said and hugged her father.

"Dad… I love you! I really want to ask you to stay but that would be selfish of me. if you'll be happier away from us, I'm willing to let you go." She said while her tears continue to fall as she hugged her father tight for a last embrace.

After that scene, Mai suddenly got transported outside of the house again. She saw the girl saying goodbye to her father. The girl's mother was just crying in silence as the man walked away…

'They were all lies… All his promises. I wonder what's the truth? Is there even one single thing he didn't lie about to us? Did he really love me? I love dad so much… But now I feel like I'm starting to hate him… For leaving us… For hurting me… But most of all for hurting mom, who's only fault was to love him with all her heart! Is it even fault? Loving someone? (Pause) No! It's not a fault! Mom didn't do anything wrong. Love isn't wrong. It's just that… maybe this was destined to happen…'


	2. Chapter 2: like an angel

_**CHAPTER II: LIKE AN ANGEL**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ghost hunt!!!

Naru came in the SPR building.

"Lin isn't here yet, I guess." He said then he looked towards the couch. He saw Mai lying there, sleeping like an angel. He came closer and looked at her face.

'She's beautiful…'

"Wait! What am I thinking? This is absurd!" he said to himself aloud. Still, he stared at Mai's face again.

'Any minute now, Lin and the others will arrive. I better wake her up.'

"Mai… Mai…" he called to her while shaking her shoulders.

"…Maybe it's destined to happen…" Mai whispered in her sleep.

Naru was surprised hearing her talking in her sleep. Then, he continued calling out her name.

'Naru's calling? Wait… I need to wake up now!'

Then, Mai opened her eyes and screamed…

"Naru!" Mai was a bit startled by the fact that Naru was so near her. She suddenly felt suffocated. And she knew her face turned pink. Her heart was beating fast like crazy too. Yes, this is what Naru can do to her. He can make her feel all sorts of feelings mixed altogether.

"It's so early in the morning and you're so loud." Naru said without showing any emotion, not even irritation

Mai suddenly felt blood rushing inside her head. Here goes Naru again, pissing her off! But before she could even start screaming and yelling at him, the doors burst open. And in came Bou-san laughing hard at Yasuhara-kun's jokes. Walking behind the two were the others: Lin-san, Masako, Ayako and John-kun.

"Ohayou! Naru-bou, Mai-chan!" Bou-san greeted them cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Shibuya-san, Mai-chan!" Yasuhara said with a smile.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Masako said then smiled shyly.

"Ohayou Shibuya-san, Taniyama-san!" John said.

"Ohayou Naru-chan! Mai-chan, kyou wa kireisou desu!" Ayako said and smiled to both of them.

Lin gave them a quick nod then went straight to his office.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mai said cheerfully and even gave Ayako a hug as a thank you for the compliment she gave Mai earlier.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this place is not a café and you can't just hang out here whenever you want?! And it's so early but you're all very noisy!" Naru said looking a bit irritated.

"Relax, Naru-bou! Fine, we'll keep it down here a bit. Don't worry once you reach your office you won't hear us there." Bou-san said.

Naru ignored Bou-san and turned to Mai…

"Mai, tea." He said and headed to his office.


	3. Chapter 3: a client,,, a case,,,

_**A CLIENT… A CASE…**_

**Hello! Thanks for the review Wink987 & Ayjah! I hope you'll continue reading! ******

A week has passed and all Mai did was sort out files and clean the office. (Make tea too!) There was not a single interesting case for a week now. She also received calls from people saying they have ghost problems but they seem to be hoaxes and only created by people's imaginations.

"I wonder if there'll be any interesting case today? I hope so… Hmph! And I still can't figure out what that dream meant." Mai said talking to herself while preparing Naru's tea.

'The whole week I've been dreaming about Yuui and her family. And I don't even know who they are.'

After bringing his tea to Naru. Mai decided to do some cleaning in the visitor's area if ever a client comes. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a few knocks at the door.

'Maybe it's Masako…' she thought. Masako and Mai became friends now. Masako gave up on chasing Naru already and decided it's better if they become friends.

"Hai! Coming." Mai said and walked to the door and opened it.

"Konnichiwa!" the woman standing in front of Mai said.

"Ahh. Konnichiwa! Come in. I'm just going to call our boss so make yourself comfortable, ma'am. You can have a seat here." Mai said and lead the client to the visitor's area.

She then hurried to call Naru and Lin to inform them that a client has arrived. As Naru and Lin talked to the client, Mai prepared tea and biscuits for them.

"What seems to be your problem, ma'am?" Naru asked the woman.

"My name is Yamamoto Karin. It's been a month since I bought this house. For three weeks. I've been out of the country for business reasons and only arrived last week. While I was away four maids, a butler and a driver was left in the house with my two younger sisters. They didn't call me to tell me something bad has happened when I was away. But when I came home… I find out that one of my sisters became blind and two of the maids became mute. At first, we went to the doctor but they said nothing was wrong and they couldn't explain what happened. Then, after my blinded sister recovered from her shock, she told me something disturbing…"

**Flashback…**

"Oneesan! Oneesan!" her sister called out to her.

"Kagura, doushite? What's wrong?" Karin asked worriedly.

"Oneesan… I'll tell you what I know. I'll tell you what happened before I became blind…"

"I was walking through the garden then suddenly a girl around Kano's age came out of nowhere. At that time I didn't pay much attention to the fact that she actually came out of thin air. I thought at that time that maybe she was a friend of Kano. Then, she started asking me questions. Threatening me that if I don't answer them honestly, something bad will happen. After talking to her, I passed out and when I woke up… I was already blind…" Kagura explained while crying.

**End of flashback…**

"Do you think that girl my sister saw is a ghost or something?" Karin asked.

"The only way to find out is to investigate. We accept your case." Naru replied.


	4. Chapter 4: 2nd dream,, a broken identity

_**CHAPTER IV: THE SECOND DREAM**_

**Hello! Thanks for the review, Mimori-chan, Wink987, Ayjah, Lewnuhhkau & Voldemorts grl!**

When they arrived at the Yamamoto's house, Naru asked for a room they could use as base. They took the equipment inside right away. Masako and John were expected to arrive tomorrow. Yasuhara and Madoka will probably come if extra help or information is needed.

Ayako and Bou-san were asking people in the house about any strange incidents. Mai got nothing more to do after putting the equipment in place and making tea for Lin and Naru. She decided to take a walk in the garden where Kagura saw the girl.

"I can't believe that! That maid looks very pitiful. Aside from the fact that she can no longer speak now… She had weird wounds on her lips." Ayako said.

"Yeah. I wonder what she did wrong for the spirit to get mad and do something like that to her." Bou-san replied.

The two went to the base and told Naru about the things they found out.

"So what does this girl looks like?" Naru asked.

"Well, the maid said on the note she wrote that the girl was very beautiful. She looked like royalty that's why she thought she was a guest. She wore a beautiful long white dress. Her complexion looks as white as snow. And her hair was curly and has the same color as gold." Bou-san answered.

"And… the same thing happened to the two maids and with Kagura. The girl asked them questions. And the girl told them to answer honestly or else something bad will happen. Then, they fainted." Ayako added.

Naru and the others were thinking silently when suddenly…

"Aaaahhh!!! Ojou-san?! Ojou-san?! Daijoubu desu ka? Me wo akete kudasai! Wake up, please." Kano said panicking. Her scream was so loud that everyone in the house came rushing to her aid. Karin reached the garden first.

"What happe--- Mai-san!" Karin said worriedly.

"Mai-chan!" bou-san said and carried the girl's body into the living room and put her down gently on the sofa.

"Kano, what happened?" Karin asked.

"I found her lying on the garden, unconscious." Kano replied.

"Could it be…? Hopefully not, but what if she saw the girl as well?" Kagura said and suddenly turned pale.

Everyone fell silent. Karin told the maids, the butler and the driver to go back to doing what they were doing. Naru and Lin went back to the base. Bou-san went to investigate in the garden. The three Yamamoto sisters and Ayako stayed by Mai's side. While the unconscious girl was yet again off to dreamland…

**In the dream…**

"Gene…?" Mai said when he saw the smiling Naru. Of course he looks like Naru because he's Naru's dead twin.

"Mai-chan… here's another dream… about Yuui…" he said then he disappeared and she was again seeing Yuui's life as if it was a movie…

The day his father left them… Yuui has never been the same. She became quite, aloof and cold to everyone except towards her mother. But her mother was worst. Even to Yuui she was cold. She blamed everyone including Yuui for Greyson's decision to leave them. Yuuki became a sad woman and neglected her daughter. And when Yuui was ten years old, Yuuki committed suicide and left her daughter all alone. Since then Yuui acted more strange. She became a loner. And not even her wealth was enough to make her happy. Plus, the other kids bullied her…

"Yuui… Reijin?" a boy asked.

"Hai?" she replied.

"Hey, guys! It's the YuuRei!" the boy shouted and called out to his friends.

The kids surrounded Yuui and stared at her as if she was an interesting specimen they have seen for the first time. Then they began to laugh at her, make fun of her and started singing a made-up song…

"YuuRei… YuuRei…

…Just like a ghost!

You appear out of nowhere!

YuuRei… YuuRei…

…No mom and dad!

You appear out of thin air!"

Whenever the kids see her they sing that song to her and made fun of her. And always, after that, the mean kids would leave her alone as she continues to cry…

Her young her heart was breaking. Wondering why those things were happening to her. Was she being punished? But why? She has done nothing wrong and yet her kindness was only repaid by pain and cruelty inflicted by those around her.

"I'm all alone now… Hatred…? (Pause) No! I won't let hatred cover up my heart! Someday… someday… for sure, someone will come to save me from this hell I'm in!" Yuui said while wiping her tears away…


	5. Chapter 5: the fourth victim

_**THE FOURTH VICTIM**_

**Thanks again to those who reviewed! I'm glad you like the story so far…**

Mai opened her eyes. Ayako hugged her and said she was really worried about Mai. Karin called the others and told them Mai was awake. Then suddenly Mai started crying…

"Mai-chan, what's wrong?" Ayako asked looking very worried. Just then, Karin and the others came.

"A little girl in my dream… She was pitiful. She was all alone and the other kids bullied her." Mai said.

"Maybe that little girl is the ghost?!" Bou-san said.

"No! Not possible. The ghost isn't a little girl. She was a young lady, around the age of 17 or 18." Kagura stated.

"Oh! The girl in my dream is probably ten years old or so." Mai said.

"Anyway, Mai… What happened back in the garden? Why did you faint?" Naru asked.

"I was walking in the garden. I stopped by to smell the pink roses I saw. When suddenly, a cold gush of wind passed through me. It felt like a ghost walked through my body or something, and then everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was having a dream." Mai answered.

"I think it's best if you take a rest again Mai." Ayako said still sounding worried. Mai smiled to her and said not to worry about anything anymore. But Mai still took her advice and took a rest.

Night came… So far there weren't any very useful clues to find out about the identity of the ghost girl. Everyone was asleep except for Mai who can't sleep after waking up from another dream. She can't help thinking about her strange dreams about Yuui…

The next day, Masako and John arrived early in the morning.

"I sense a spirit of a girl. She wants revenge. She's sad and alone. She wants to have someone to be there for her." Masako said when she reached the base.

"Where do you sense her?" Naru asked.

"She's in the garden. She seems to love flowers." Masako replied.

"John, can you do some exorcism?" Naru asked John.

"Sure. I'll just get ready." He answered.

After wearing his priest clothes and getting his bible, rosary and holy water, John and the others headed towards the garden. They heard someone scream when they were nearing the place where Mai fainted before. Then, they saw Karin… She was covering her face while crying. John runs to her side.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" John asked and patted her shoulder.

"No! Look at me! She did this!" Karin screamed and when she placed her hands down…

"Aaahh!!! What happened?" Mai asked when she got near Karin.

John turned pale and the others were definitely shocked as well. Lin helped Karin stand up. They headed back inside the house to the living room. When Karin finally stopped crying, she explained what happened.

"I was going to pick roses this morning to change the flowers in the vase. Then, I saw a girl. I thought maybe she's the ghost. I told her to bring back my sister's sight and the maids' voices. She said she would if I answered her questions honestly. After answering her questions she disappeared and I didn't faint. So, I thought that maybe because I didn't faint maybe that means it's okay. I thought maybe everything would be all right. But when I stood up, my pocket mirror fell. I took it and saw that half of my face was erased!!!" Karin explained and began crying again.

Ayako and Bou-san accompanied Karin to her room. She was still hysterical. And when her sisters saw her, they began crying again. Kano felt afraid as well since her two sisters were already victims; she thought sooner or later she'd be next! Ayako tried her best to comfort the three girls. Until finally, the three fell asleep tired from crying. Ayako went back to the base with Bou-san.

At the base…

"Masako… Do you sense the spirit? Is it still in the garden?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I can still sense her. But unlike last time she's become angrier. And no, she's no longer in the garden. She's wandering inside the house… looking for her next victim!" Masako answered then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: 3rd dream,, a broken heart

_**THE THIRD DREAM**_

**I want to thank again those who continue giving me reviews!!! Thanks!!! I really appreciate all of them!!! I hope you'll continue reading my story!!!**

The next day, Madoka arrived at the Yamamoto's house to give the information she researched about. Unfortunately, Yasuhara couldn't come because he was sick.

"So what did you find out, Madoka?" Naru asked.

"Well, first of all… this isn't really the house that was originally built here before. The original house was burned. And the first owner of that house is the Reijin family. The Reijin family is a broken family. The couple had one daughter. The daughter, Yuui Reijin, looks exactly like the description of the ghost you said was appearing here. Here's her picture." Madoka said and handed the picture to them.

"Karin-san is this the girl you saw?" Naru asked as he gave the picture to Karin.

"Yes! It's her!" Karin answered.

Mai take a look at the picture and then she turned pale. John noticed this and turned to her to ask…

"Taniyama-san, what's wrong?" John asked.

"It's Yuui-chan! It's her! The little girl in my dreams! Although she looks older in that picture, I'm sure, it's her!" Mai replied.

"Madoka-san, you said Yuui came from a broken family. Was it her father's fault? Greyson-san left them for another girl? Right?" Mai said as she turned to Naru's sensei.

"Hai! Mr. Greyson Reijin left his family and then 2 years later, Mrs. Yuuki Reijin committed suicide. Yuui was left with all Mrs. Reijin's wealth. But she has no one. She no longer has relatives. The only one left for her was her nanny who took care of her since as a baby. She also had a very painful childhood. Yuui was often bullied. The other children teased her and called her YuuRei (ghost)." Madoka replied.

"YuuRei? Short for Yuui Reijin?" Ayako asked.

"Hai! But we do know that in Japanese yuurei means a ghost. All the kids in their place called her a ghost because she had no mom and dad. It's said that maybe like a ghost she just appeared out of thin air." Madoka explained.

"That's cruel! Such a painful experience for a little girl. It must have been tough for her." Masako commented.

"Yes. But I think Yuui-san is a tough girl too. As she grew up she seemed to slowly get over that terrible experience. She even had a best friend named Kawamura Taki. And a boyfriend named Takahashi Kazuya." Madoka said.

After more discussions about Yuui's identity, Naru and Lin went back to base. Masako and John wandered around the house to look for Yuui's spirit. Ayako and Madoka went to the kitchen to help out in preparing for their lunch. Bou-san and Mai was trying to search for Yuui as well.

"You know I find it kind of weird knowing Ayako's going to help in preparing lunch." Bou-san said starting up a conversation.

"Yeah. I guess so. I mean, she did say that she came from a rich family and had lots of maids. I wonder if she really knows how to cook?" Mai said and then they both laughed.

They continued walking when suddenly, as they passed by Kano's open room, Mai passed out…

**In the dream…**

"Mai… I want to show you… her sufferings…" Gene said and disappeared again.

"Gene! Gene! Doko ni iru no?" Mai asked but no one answered. And again a dream about Yuui was shown to her…

"Kazuya-kun, zutto… zutto… anata no soba ni tomaritai desu. So, don't leave me, okay?" Yuui said while looking lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Of course, Yuui-chan! I love you! I'll stay with you always. I promise that to you." Kazuya said and kissed her.

Taki saw them. Kazuya and Yuui were in the garden of Yuui's house. Taki was hiding and watching them. They looked so happy. Taki hopes she'd be happy as well. Someday… maybe…

"How sweet!" Mai said as she continued watching the two lovers confessed their love for each other.

'But if Yuui was happy… Why did she want revenge? Why is she mad? What happened to her after this? Maybe that's the key…' Mai thought.

Then, suddenly, Mai's surroundings changed. She was yet again transported into a different place.

--------

"Yuui… this isn't what it looks like! I can expl---" Kazuya said.

"…Kazuya-kun…? Taki-chan…? Doushite?! What's the meaning of this?! You were lying to me! How could you?! Of all people, with my best friend?! Daikirai! I hate you both for this!" Yuui said when she saw her best friend and her boyfriend in her best friend's bedroom sleeping together. She ran away from there and didn't bother listening to their explanation.

'Why? Why? Why do I always have to get hurt like this? What did I do? I don't understand! Kazuya and Taki… I thought I found people who'll really love me… But in the end… everything was just a lie. They used me…' Yuui thought. She hurriedly went home and locked herself in her room.

"Oh my! That must have been really painful for her! Being betrayed by the two persons she trusted the most…" Mai said and she started crying, feeling Yuui's pain as if it was her own.

The scene changed again as Mai continued crying…

--------

"Yuui! I'm sorry… I broke up with Kazuya. 'Cause I realized how wrong I was. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry." Taki said and went down on her knees crying in front of Yuui.

Yuui's heart pitied her friend so she helped her stand up and forgave her right away…

"Thank you, Yuui! By the way, as a last request, Kazuya asked me to give you this letter." Taki said.

After handing the letter to Yuui, Taki said she'd have to leave. Taki also asked if Yuui's driver and nanny could accompany her home. The butler wasn't there since Yuui asked him to run an errand for her. So, Yuui was left alone… She cried and cried after reading Kazuya's letter. The letter said…

"Yuui Reijin! I hate you! I never loved you!

I lied and used you to get closer to Taki!

I love her. Yet because of you, she left me!

I hate you! And I promise you this…

YOU WILL PAY!!!"

And then, that night… the Reijin family's house was burned. When the nanny and the driver arrived, it was already too late. The fireman retrieved the dead, burnt up body of an 18-year-old girl…


	7. Chapter 7: 4th dream,, what really occur

_**CHAPTER VII: THE FOURTH DREAM**_

**After this chapter, there's only one more chapter left and it's done!!! I hope you enjoy reading…**

When Mai woke up, she found herself lying in the bed at their base. Everyone was looking at her with worried faces. The moment she opened her eyes, she hugged Masako, the nearest person she saw.

"Mai-san?" Masako said feeling rather confused because of her actions.

Mai started crying and in between her cries she said…

"I understand now. The reason why she wanted revenge and the reason why she asked people questions… They hurt her. She trusted them but they betrayed her. All her life, everyone around her broke their promises and lied to her. That's why she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of lies. She didn't want anyone to feel the pain she felt. I saw it! Her body… burned into a crisp!"

Everyone fell silent. They didn't know what to say. Mai has always been a very emotional person and what she witnessed in her dream must be really awful.

Just then, Naru came in. No one even noticed that he left for a while. He then walked closer to Mai. He gave her some tea to calm her nerves and handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Mou ii yo. She was in pain before but that's why we're here. It's not just the Yamamoto household that we're going to help. We'll find ways to help Yuui as well." Naru said.

"Arigatou… Somehow, I think I'm okay now." Mai said and gave Naru a small smile.

"So… this means that when Yuui asked Karin, Kagura and the two maids, they must have lied to her." John said.

"And because they lied to her, she punished them!" Bou-san added.

"What I don't understand is… How could Kazuya-san lie to her? When I looked at them… when I looked at him as he said the words 'I Love You' to Yuui-chan… I felt his sincerity. But why? What happened?" Mai said and tried her best to hold back her tears from falling.

"Mai… I understand how you feel. You feel sorry for her. We all do. But that's over and done with. The least we can do for her now is to help her find peace." Ayako told her.

"Ayako's right, Mai. So don't cry anymore." Masako said and held her hand.

"Arigatou minna-san! I'm fine now. Promise!" Mai said, now wearing her genuine smile.

"Then, you better take a rest. You might have been exhausted after all the crying you did. Sleep well." Madoka said.

Lin-san accompanied Mai to her room.

"Sweet dreams, Taniyama-san." He said just before he left the room.

When Mai closed her eyes, she was immediately drifted off to another dream…

"Mai… I'm sorry. I made you cry because of that terrible dream." Gene said looking sad.

"Iie. Daijoubu. It's not your fault. Now why don't you show me your smile?" Mai said.

"Okay. If you say so. And by the way, that terrible dream, parts of it were lies." Gene said and smiled warmly to Mai…

"Lies…? What do you mean?" Mai asked looking confused.

"Let me show you… what really happened." Gene replied, smiled and disappeared once more.

"Kazuya-kun, can you help me? I have some problems with my Math lessons. Can you come over after class to my apartment?" Taki asked.

"Hmm, I guess it's okay. I'll tell Yuui then. Maybe she'd like to go as well." Kazuya replied.

"Oh that! Don't worry I'll tell her myself." Taki said.

"Are you sure? If so, okay then." Kazuya said.

--------

"Kazuya-kun, Yuui-chan said she couldn't go early. But she'll try to make it." Taki informed him.

"Oh is that so. I guess we should start lessons without her then." Kazuya said.

'I have to do it now! It's now or never. I'll steal Kazuya away from that Yuui! I love Kazuya more than she can ever love him. Kazuya deserves me, not her!' Taki thought.

And so she set out to do her plan. She asked Kazuya if he wants juice or tea. Then, she put sleeping pills in his drink. When he fell asleep, she brought him in her room and she slept beside him. She checked the time and by then her accomplice should have told Yuui that Kazuya went to her house.

--------

"Yuui… this isn't what it looks like! I can expl---" Kazuya said.

"…Kazuya-kun…? Taki-chan…? Doushite?! What's the meaning of this?! You were lying to me! How could you?! Of all people, with my best friend?! Daikirai! I hate you both for this!" Yuui said. She ran away from there and didn't bother listening to their explanation.

"Why did you do this Taki? You know I love Yuui!" Kazuya questioned her.

"I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who didn't even give you the chance to explain. She doesn't trust you." Taki replied.

"Then let's explain to her. Let's go to her and tell her she's wrong." Kazuya suggested.

"No! No! No! How dense could you get?! I love you, Kazuya-kun! She left you. I'm here; I'll always be here. Just let her go and stay with me!" Taki shouted.

"I'm sorry Taki. But I love her. I love Yuui very much. I'd never replace her." Kazuya said.

"Are you sure? Can you not learn how to love me?" Taki asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I don't think I can love you more than just a friend. You're only like a sister and a friend to me. I'm sorry…" Kazuya answered.

"If so, then I'll tell her. Don't worry, this time I'll set things right. 'Cause now I know you can never love me and I realized that I could always replace you. But I think you should give her a letter first before facing her. She might still be fuming mad. And she might not listen to you. As for me, I'm her best friend so maybe she'll at least face me and try to listen." Taki said.

"Okay… I'll trust you on this. I just hope you really won't do anything wrong anymore." Kazuya said.

--------

'If I can't have Kazuya for myself, I certainly won't allow Yuui to have him either.' Taki thought as she was heading to Yuui's house.

Kazuya spied on Taki. He followed her just to know if she really will be going to Yuui to explain. He watched her as she entered and left the house. But what disturbs him was, why does the nanny had to accompany her? The driver alone should be enough. He knew something smelled fishy. So, he entered the house…

'My plan worked! She was so gullible! I can't believe it! She must've forgotten how good I am at copying other people's handwriting. She didn't even realize I gave her a fake letter. Hahahahaha!' Taki thought and in her mind she can't help but laugh.

--------

"Wait. Something smells like it's burning." Kazuya said and went to the garden where he can see the smoke coming from. He saw the fire started in the garden and was now coming up towards Yuui's room.

"Yuui! Yuui! Get out! There's a fire!" he shouted. But Yuui didn't come out.

--------

'Kazuya! I can hear his voice! From the garden? What's he doing here? Is he here to make me pay? (Pause) I don't care! I smell something burning… Does he plan to burn me alive? I guess that's okay… That would be great, dying in the hands of the one I love so much.' Yuui thought.

And as the fire reached her room and onto her, she managed to say…

"Sayonara, Kazuya-kun! Zutto… zutto… aishiteru…" and then the fire burned her.

Kazuya on the other hand, hurriedly entered the house and went to Yuui's room. He saw her burned and dead. Held her hand, hugged her and said…

"I promised you, remember? I'd stay with you, always! I love you… my Yuui, forever!" Kazuya said as he let the fire devour him as well.

--------

"I'm sure by now, she's dead. Finally! I can just force Kazuya to love me back. Anyway, she's gone now. I burned her house along with her. I'm sure after she read that fake letter, she'd be wishing she were dead. She'll accept death. After all, she thinks Kazuya abandoned her! Hahahahaha! He's mine now! I'm really a genius! Hahahahaha!" Taki said while laughing when she was alone in her room. And she didn't even noticed… her tears were falling too…

--------

After the fire, they retrieved the body of an 18-year-old girl. Kazuya's body was not found. He was burned to ashes, because he hugged Yuui's body to protect her from further damage…


	8. Chapter 8: the lies and the truth,,,

_**CHAPTER VIII: THE LIES AND THE TRUTH**_

**Thanks for the reviews!!! (Mimori, Ayjah, Wink987, Lewnuhhkau, Voldemorts grl, micati, cute0anime0addict, raijutei-no-babylon…) This is the last chapter!!! I hope you'll enjoy reading…**

It was their fourth day at the Yamamoto's house. Outside, the sky was dark and it seemed like soon it's going to rain. The house was gloomy as well. Mai opened her eyes, got up from bed, took a bath, fixed herself and went downstairs to help the others…

"Where are they? I've searched all over the house already." Mai said feeling very worried.

"Mai… Mai… Mai…" a voice called out to her.

She followed the voice and it leads her to Kano's room. Suddenly the room changed. It looks very familiar…

'It's… Yuui's room!' Mai thought.

--------

"Where's Mai? Have you seen her?" Madoka asked.

"No! She's not in her room." Ayako answered.

"We looked everywhere inside the house. Where could she be now?" Bou-san said worriedly.

"She found her… She wants Mai to be with her, a companion…" Masako said softly seemingly whispered it then passed out.

--------

**Note:**

_The reason why they can't see Mai and Mai can't see them is because of Yuui's doing. Because of Yuui's hatred she has become quite a powerful spirit and was able to temporarily cause a space and time distortion. That's why Mai seems to be in Yuui's room. (Kano's room)_

--------

"I found you now… Someone who'd understand my pains! It's only a matter of time before your friends get here. I'll make them say the truth. I'll reveal their lies!" Yuui said.

"Just… don't hurt them…" Mai said before she lost consciousness.

--------

"I think, if the ghost's hatred or desire for vengeance is powerful enough, she might have created a space and time distortion which prevents us from finding Mai. But it is possible that in a matter of time the distortion will be gone and we'd find her." Lin stated.

"We should split up again and search the house for any sign of Mai." Naru said.

Ayako and Bou-san were paired up. John and Masako went ahead to look together for Mai. Lin, Madoka and Naru went together, although Naru wanted to look for Mai alone. Lin insisted because it was his responsibility to look after Naru.

"Everything is working as planned. I shall reveal all of your lies and rid you all of the pain lies can cause… As long as I have Mai in my hands, you will certainly answer my questions with all honesty! Hahahahaha!" Yuui said and laughed.

--------

**Note:**

_As I said earlier, Yuui's hatred grant her the power to be able to temporarily create a space and time distortion. And so, the characters will all be in one place but will not be able to see each other. (Kind of like an illusion…) And everything each of them experiences is actually happening at the same time._

_--------_

"Mai! Mai! Doko ni iru no?" Masako called out.

"Mai! Mai! Answer if you hear us!" John shouted.

"I'm here… Hurry… Help!" a voice same as Mai's called out.

"That's Mai!" Masako and John said in unison and hurriedly went to Kano's room.

--------

"Mai-chan! Come out now!" Bou-san said aloud.

"Mai-chan! If you hear us, tell us where you are?" Ayako shouted, worry was written all over her face.

"I'm here! Help! Can you hear me? I'm here… here…" a voice same as Mai said and slowly faded away…

"Mai-chan! We're coming!" the miko and the monk said at the same time.

--------

"Mai-chan! Mai-chan! Can you hear us?" Madoka called out.

"Aren't you being too loud, Madoka-san?" Naru complained.

"No I'm not! Ne? Lin-san?" she said and turned to Lin.

"Hai. Since this space and time distortion isn't permanent judging by that ghost's power, Mai might at least be able to hear our voices." Lin replied.

"Tasukete! Dare ka kikoemasu ka? Minna-san, I'm here… help m---" a voice same as Mai said and suddenly couldn't finish…

--------

"I bet you don't want your precious friend's life to be in danger now, would you?" Yuui said as he turned to Masako and John who entered her room.

"Brown-san! Ue! Look up!" Masako said, panic hinted in her voice.

"Mai-san!" John was shocked to see their friend being choked by an arm without a body.

"Let her go! Onegai!" Masako pleaded. She may not liked Mai before but they were friends now. And she definitely didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Well, then… You both must answer my questions with all honesty. That is… if you don't want your friend to die!" Yuui threatened.

--------

"Mai-chan! Hang in there! We'll save you!" Ayako shouted as she looked at the dreadful sight of Mai being choked by an arm without a body.

"Put her down. We know your in pain but don't do this. Stop this." Bou-san said as worried as Ayako is for Mai's welfare.

"I'll make you a deal then. If you answer all my questions truthfully, I shall spare her life. But if you don't, you're still lucky… I won't hurt you two. And kill her instead!" Yuui said.

--------

"It is time to split you up." Yuui said. The three were startled when the ghost girl appeared all so sudden in front of them. She looked at Naru in particular and smiled mischievously.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a while? Well, honestly… I don't care if you mind or not! Since I'll still take him with me anyway!" Yuui said and pulled Naru into the darkness…

"Naru!" Lin shouted and was about to go after them when Madoka held his hand to stop him.

"Lin-san… I understand. But right now, Mai is the one who can't protect her self… I'm sure somehow Naru will manage without using his special abilities." Madoka said.

"I… Madoka, you know… Naru is the one I must look after first." Lin said coldly but when he looked at Madoka…

"Okay, fine… We'll save Mai first and proceed to looking for Naru." He said in a surrendering voice. And then, both of them walked towards the room where they heard Mai's voice.

--------

"Where's Mai?!" Naru asked in an angry voice.

"Calm down, young man! Don't raise your voice on me. Have you forgotten? I am holding your beloved Mai as a hostage…"

"Fine… But where is she? I want to see her." Naru said, trying his best to keep himself calm.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, your princess is here…" Yuui said and suddenly Mai came out from the ceiling.

"N-n-n-naru… H-h-h-h-help m-m-me…" she said trying hard to speak clearly as the arm without a body continued choking her.

"Mai!" he called out to her.

"Put her down! What are you doing to her?! I thought you liked her?! Why are you hurting her then?!" Naru shouted again, loosing his cool. Mai has been the only one aside from Gene, who was able to make him worry so much.

"I like her. You don't have to doubt that. In fact, I like her so much that I want to kill her and make her my trusted companion forever! Hahahahaha! Now that sounds nice, right? I bet you can't do anything to save her." Yuui said and gave Naru a mocking smile.

"I won't let you do that! Give her back, or else!!!" Naru said, now looking really angry.

"Hahahahaha! I just love seeing you lose your cool. Shibuya KAZUYA! How about this, then… if you answer all my questions honestly and truthfully, I'll release her. But if you lie or if any of your friends lie… I'll have her and you won't bother us ever again! Deal?" Yuui said.

"Deal…" Naru replied.

--------

"John-san, have you ever thought that the day will come that you'll fall in love? Has that day finally come?" Yuui asked.

"I never really imagined myself to fall in love with anyone except God. And yes, unfortunately that day has finally come." He answered and looked to the floor.

"Unfortunately? Why? Do you not wish to fall in love? Or maybe your standards are too high for the girl who has stolen your heart and maybe your logical mind can't accept that?" Yuui asked again and gave him a smirk.

John suddenly raised his gaze and stared at the floating girl beside Mai. Then he said… "It's not that I don't like the girl I fell in love with. It's not that she didn't reach my standards too. Actually, I do not have any standards at all. Love shouldn't have any standards anyway. And I don't really wish to fall in love for I am a priest and it would be difficult to choose between my profession and the girl I love. Aside from that, the girl I fell in love with could not possibly love me either."

"My last question to you, John-san. Do you want her to fall for you? And who is she anyway…?" Yuui asked.

"I don't know… to be honest, a part of me wants her to love me back and a part of me doesn't. It's confusing… And… about who? I… I… She…" John was hesitating.

"It's okay John-kun. Shinpai shinaide kudasai. If you do not want to answer it's fine. I'll understand." Mai said gently and gave the priest a reassuring smile.

"Mai-san… Yuui-san! I… I… I fell in love with Masako!!!" He gave his answer quickly before he changes his mind. Masako gasped in surprise and was rendered speechless. John's face has turned red and could not look straight at the girl he loves.

"Masako-san…" Yuui called out to her softly.

"H-h-hai?!" the dazed girl replied.

"It's your turn now." Yuui said and smiled.

"I'm ready!" Masako said.

"Well, here it goes… Masako Hara-san, do you or do you not have even the slightest affection towards Shibuya Kazuya? Are you in love?" Yuui asked the now blushing girl.

"It would be an utter lie if I say I no longer have even the slightest affection towards Naru. I must say that I still do. Because isn't adoration a form of affection as well? But I only adore him as far as his leadership skills are concerned. I do not love him anymore… someone made me forget… I fell in love…" Masako replied.

"Really? And who is this wonderful guy who made you forget? A friend? Do you think you two have a chance?" Yuui asked again.

"He… He's a friend, a close friend… But I don't think we may have a chance because of one huge problem… He's a… He's a… A priest… I…" Masako said but didn't finish what she was saying intentionally and gathered all her courage to look at John…

"M-M-Masako… Hara-san?" John said looking confused.

"Watashi… Watashi wa… I fell in love with you, John-kun…" Masako said looking him in the eyes and then blushed and covered her face with her kimono.

Yuui smiled warmly at the two. The distortion disappeared as John hugged Masako tightly…

--------

"Houshou-san, I'll ask you first. If the woman you love were here with you right now, how would you confess to her? What would you tell her? And by the way, start your confession by saying her name, okay?" Yuui said and smiled mischievously.

"Ahm, A-A-Ayako…" he started and paused for a while, thinking of what to say.

'Ayako?! Is it just coincidence or is the woman he's talking about…? Me?! Eeeeeeehhhh!!! Demo, doushite?' Ayako thought as she turned to look at the now blushing ex-monk.

"Ayako… I don't know how to say this properly as I'm not really an expert with words only with spells and guitars… But I want you to know you're special to me. I know, I know… I'm not good at showing it too. But I didn't realize this earlier anyway. I thought you were just someone I enjoy teasing and pissing off so much. Until, that time I overheard you and Mai talking about a guy you said you liked. I was jealous. That's why when I came in I started yelling at you for no apparent reason you could think of at that time. You even said I was a jerk for yelling at you and you didn't even know… I swear, there are times how I wish I was that guy… But then maybe an ex-monk turned bassist like me is no match for a rich miko like you. Still now, I want you to know that in between those shouting and fighting we had, in between them all were my silent wishes for you to at least notice me in some way… Because… I love you!" Houshou confessed while staring the whole time at Ayako's eyes… and blushing too!

"I… I… don't know wha---" Ayako said but was interrupted.

"Well, that was a nice speech! So sweet! Don't you think so too, AYAKO-san! Anyways, it's your turn… Ayako. Here's my question. It's a simple one. Do you love Houshou-san too?" Yuui asked.

"Actually, I do! I… I… do lov---" Ayako was saying but got cut off again and this time it wasn't Yuui. Bou-san came close to her kissed her and held her tight in his arms. Bou-san was crying in joy because she loves him too. She didn't reject him… Then, the distortion disappeared…

--------

"Where did you bring Naru?" Lin said when they entered the room and saw Yuui standing at the middle of the room.

"Lin-san! Mai-chan's up there!" Madoka said while panicking.

"Get her down, Yuui. Don't hurt her. She didn't do anything to you." Lin said trying to be calm but still worry could be hinted in his voice. Ever since Mai became close to him, he treated her like a sister already.

"Well, I'm not that evil. Okay! If you two answer all my questions without lying, I'll stop that hand from choking her and give her back to you. But if you lie, then I guess she'll have to die!" Yuui said.

"Okay. But stop choking her now. She might die even before we could finish answering your questions if this continued." Madoka demanded.

"Oh, don't worry I really am going to stop choking her once I start asking the questions. That's kind of part of the deal." Yuui replied.

"Now, Madoka-san… I'll ask you first then… Have you ever told the one you love about your feelings? If yes, what was his reaction? If no, do you plan on telling him? Why? Why not?" Yuui asked.

"Well, I haven't told him… and I never will tell him… Why? Because… if I tell him about my feelings, it would ruin the relationship we have now and he'll avoid me." Madoka answered.

"What is your relationship with him?" Yuui asked once more.

"A friend… Wait; maybe he doesn't even consider me his friend. I guess, business associate will do." Madoka said with a pained look on her face. Lin felt sad as she looked at her… He had known this woman for so long and she was always happy. He has never seen her in pain like this. Maybe he really doesn't know her that well.

"Then, why did you fell in love with him? It sounds to me as if he doesn't even see you. Like you're invisible…" Yuui said.

"Why? I don't know… Maybe it's because of his cold expression and underneath that façade is his kind heart. Or maybe it's because of his grace and intelligence. His good looks perhaps? Or maybe… maybe… Well, honestly there's no reason! I fell in love with him because I just did… There's no explanation needed. Love isn't something anyone could explain anyway…" Madoka replied and now started crying. Lin hugged her. Comforting her because he knows she's in pain.

"Now, it's your turn. Koujo Lin… Here's only one question for you. What would you do… if you found out… that the guy Madoka is in love with is you?" Yuui asked. Lin felt Madoka's body stiffen. She looked up to Yuui who was floating beside Mai since she started questioning them. Then, Madoka asked him to let her go… She walked away from him slowly and sat on one corner of the room.

'Does that mean…? Wait! Her reaction… That means, I'm the guy, right?' Lin thought.

"If I'm that guy? I'd be doing my best to comfort Madoka then… I'll assure her that I don't just see her as a business associate. I mean, I don't even see her as a friend…" Lin answered but then paused for a moment. He saw Madoka cover her ears.

'He doesn't even see me as a friend… I'm really nothing to him… Not even a lousy business associate…' Madoka thought as she hears her heart slowly breaking into pieces…

"Let me rephrase that… I don't even see her JUST as a friend…" he said and walked towards Madoka. He took her hands away from her ears. She struggled at first but then he kissed her.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked her. She shook her head and whispered a no.

"Then, listen… and listen well… And! Look at me… I don't even see you JUST as a friend, Madoka. I see you as the most annoying, most childish woman I've ever met aside from Matsuzaki-san… And yet you're also the most beautiful and most wonderful woman I know. I am a man of few words. You know that. But look at me now; I'm actually giving a speech here. And I'm hoping you'd believe me. It's breaking my heart to see you crying because I'm hurting you. I guess, all I want to say is… I love you too, Madoka. I didn't know when and where it started. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking of your loud and heart-warming personality ever since I met you… And I couldn't stop myself… I fall for you…" He said and gave her the warmest smile he has ever given to anyone.

"Lin… Lin… I believe you… I love you Lin, ever since…" Madoka said still teary eyed and hugged him tightly. Then, the distortion disappeared…

--------

"Here's your question, Kazuya! Do you love Mai?" Yuui asked.

"What kind of silly question is that?" Naru said questioning her question.

"Just answer… or else!" Yuui said and told the hand to start choking Mai again.

"I… I… Mai…" he said and looked down.

"Okay, fine! I'll make this easier for you then… Are you jealous with Gene?" Yuui asked.

"What?! Gene?! How did you find out about him?!" Naru asked looking surprised.

"Jus answer the question! Or maybe you're afraid to admit it. That you're jealous of your dead twin brother." Yuui said.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous?" Naru replied.

"Then maybe this will make you remember…" Yuui said.

**Flashback…**

"Naru! I… I love you… I love you, Naru!" Mai shouted.

"Is it really me? Or is it Gene you love?" Naru asked then walked away…

**End of Flashback…**

"Now is your head clear? If you weren't jealous then tell me, why did you have to mention Gene when Mai confessed to you? Is it because you felt insecure?" Yuui asked.

"I… I… I don't know wha---" Naru was going to say but Yuui cut him off.

"Do you really want her to die?! How dense could you get?! Why do you keep lying and lying not only to Mai… but also to yourself?! When will you admit it to yourself that you fell in love with her?!!" Yuui screamed.

"Fine! I'm jealous. I'm jealous to someone who's dead! That's more of a reason why I'm jealous! He's dead and I'm alive! Why can't Mai love me instead?!! I love Mai! I didn't know since when! I just… I just realized that she makes me happy so much and I didn't want her to go… I didn't want her to ever leave me and look for another job… I love her… And it hurt me knowing she may only think she loves me because I look like Gene… Gene was kinder and more fun to be with than me… And I was afraid to know she really might be in love with Gene and not me!!!" Naru shouted, and now he's breathing became heavy after all that shouting. He was crying too… he didn't notice right away… And he can feel the pain in his heart…

"Did you hear that Mai? What can you say then?" Yuui turned to Mai, asked her and smiled.

"Baka!!! You really are dense!!! I'm not in love with Gene!!! I love you… Why do you think did I choose to stay working for you when you said it yourself that I could just leave and find another job? If I do love Gene, whom I don't, even if I leave I can continue dreaming about him!!! But I didn't leave… I couldn't leave… Because you were there… Because I wanted to see you everyday… Because I wanted to hear your voice whenever possible even if you shout at me and order me around… Because… Because… I LOVE YOU, YOU FOOL!!!" Mai said while her tears continue to flow. Yuui get her down beside Naru. She gathered all her courage and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged her back… Now, the distortion disappeared…

"Mai!!! Naru?!!" everyone shouted, shocked to see both of them crying while hugging each other.

"Oh well, I guess we're not the only ones who fell in love. Ne? Aya-chan!!!" Bou-san said to the miko beside him.

"Aya-chan?!!" everyone including Mai and Naru reacted.

"I guess so." Ayako said, smirked at all of them and then hugged his beloved Houshou.

"Well, don't get all the limelight to yourself. We happen to be here as well." Masako said.

"John? Masako? You two?!! But John's a priest?!!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I plan on quitting being a priest. God will forgive me. After all, it is not a sin to love. I am just human too." John said.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that! Anyways, I'm happy right now too! Since it's me and Lin now!" Madoka shouted and smiled lovingly at Lin, who in turn gave her a warm smile as well.

Everyone was speechless. They didn't know Lin could smile like that! He looked very happy! And he looks very in love too!

"Mai…" said a voice they have forgotten about for a moment.

"Yuui? Yuui! Thank you! You helped us! I know you did… You said to me before that you'd reveal the truth… This is it, right? The truth… The truth is LOVE!" Mai said as she turned to Yuui.

Yuui smiled although it did not reach her eyes… Then she said… "You all are very lucky. And very honest. Please do not ever lie to the one you love. Because it is very painful… Mai, I must say I kind of envy you. The man you love loves you too! How lucky of you. By the way, the only way to bring the Yamamoto household back to normal is if they tell the truth as well… Well, goodbye now! I shall be resting for a while waiting for the next people I should help not to lie…" Yuui said and was about to turn her back on them when suddenly…

"Wait! Yuui… You're wrong… I'm not the only one… We're not the only ones who are loved… You too! Kazuya loves you too! I saw it…. The truth… What really happened…" Mai said.

"Mai… You don't have to say those things to comfort me. I've accepted it now. Kazuya never loved me, he loved Taki…" Yuui said sadly.

"You're wrong! Gene… Gene… Gene can prove I'm saying the truth! He showed me! Kazuya loves you. Taki lied, she made a fake letter. She fooled you and Kazuya so she could steal him away from you. She's in love with your boyfriend all along. She betrayed you, not Kazuya!" Mai said. But still Yuui seem to not believe her. The others were just silently listening.

"Believe me! Gene! Gene! Come out, now! I know you can hear me! Tell her… Tell her Gene… Kazuya tried to save her from the fire… Tell her he came… He came to fulfill his promise to Yuui and died with her… Gene!!!" Mai shouted.

"There's no need for me to tell her, Mai…" Gene said as he appeared out of thin air. Mai hugged him.

"Gene… Mai…" Naru said and looked away.

"Naru… I can see you really haven't changed even after that confession you're still so insecure… I'm dead! Mai does not love me. so don't go sulking brother!" Gene said as he let go of Mai and came closer to his brother.

Then, he turned to Mai… "My brother is the possessive type. So you always have to assure you love him. Tell him always and show him always. And by the way, I don't need to tell Yuui about the truth cause you already told her, Mai…" Gene said and smiled warmly.

"As a parting gift to you, Yuui… I brought you a present I know you'll surely love!" Gene said as he turned to Yuui and smiled again.

Just then, Kazuya's spirit appeared in front of them. He hugged Yuui and said… "I love you, my Yuui! And I stayed by your side even 'til the end just as I promised before…" Yuui cried, tears of joy! They both smiled and waved goodbye to all of them. Yuui finally found peace. She no longer wants revenge even to Taki.

--------

"Naru… I love you! Don't you ever doubt that again… or else!" Mai said and laughed heartily as she watched Naru frown. Then, he smiled right away and said… "I'll try to smile often, for you! I love you too, Mai… even if I'm not really good at showing or saying it."

--------

_**THE END!!!**_


	9. Epilogue,,,

…

**I want to say thanks again!!! Thank you to all those who gave reviews to my first story… (Mimori-chan, cute0anime0addict, Luna, Ayjah, Wink987, Voldemorts grl, micati, raijutei-no-babylon & swingsetxmemory)**

"I'm sure by now, she's dead. Finally! I can just force Kazuya to love me back. Anyway, she's gone now. I burned her house along with her. I'm sure after she read that fake letter, she'd be wishing she were dead. She'll accept death. After all, she thinks Kazuya abandoned her! Hahahahaha! He's mine now! I'm really a genius! Hahahahaha!" she said while laughing when she was alone in her room. And she didn't even noticed… her tears were falling too…

**5 years later…**

"Yuui!!! Yuui!!! Aaaaahhhh!!! No!!! Help me!!! Aaaaahhhh!!! She's here… Yuui… Yuui…" the girl screamed as if she was fearing for her life. Just then a younger girl came rushing inside the room…

"Oneesan? Oneesan? Yamete!!! Yamete… Stop torturing yourself… Please… I don't want to see you like this anymore… Oneesan… Pull yourself together! Go back to whom you once were. Bring back my sister… My real sister…" Tenshi said and started crying. She hugged her elder sister, her only sister, tightly.

--------

'Oneesan has fallen asleep again… It's been five years already and she still can't get over it. Honestly, if I were in her place I wouldn't get over it either… Killing your best friend? Who could ever get over that? I didn't know why she did it… She's my sister and I want to protect her. Until now, I have never said anything to anyone about what I know. But I guess it's time… My sister is suffering… I don't want to see her like this anymore… She's all I've got and I'm all she's got. This time around I'll protect her, just like how she protected me then… Oneesan… Oneesan…' Tenshi thought as she looked at her sister sleeping in her arms…

"Shibuya… Shibuya Psychic Research…" Tenshi whispered and fell asleep as well…


End file.
